In this silence
by staineddawn
Summary: My first story. A mary-sue. Nicolette has never really fit in in her world. She goes into a coma, guess where she awakens? That's right, Middle Earth. Here she lives now...what will happen when she meets Eomer?


Dear Readers,  
I am new at fan fiction. I have read a few stories and felt that it was time for me to write one of my own. I will take all reviews with many thanks, whether you tell me that my writing is atrocious or that you find it tasteful. I have browsed through LOTR and seen all of the movies (including the stupid cartoons). Thankfully I have a LOTR buff as a sister. She will assist me with much of the history and characters as such. My story will be taking place towards the end of the books, that way I can have most of my imagination doing the work. I decided to bring in a Mary-Sue because, well, I wanted to. Anyway, I will greatly appreciate your opinions. You must be patient with me and my crazy mind. The flow of my story may have a rough beginning, but as you read, it will begin to buff itself out.  
  
I have many ideas running around in my head. Bear with me and read ahead **********************************************  
  
The sound pounded in her ears. The world was muffled. All Nicolette could hear was the double beat of her heart. She opened her eyes and watched as tendrils of raven hair floated by her face. Nicolette held her hands in front of her face, studying the way her slender fingers were paled by the water. She had lost count of how long she had been under water. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, and her eyes started to fade black around the edges. Nicolette's brain was screaming for oxygen. She burst her head from the water and took in the much needed oxygen.  
Nicolette glanced at the clock on the wall. Shit! How did it become so late? Her lean muscles strained as she grabbed for a towel.  
  
"I am going to be late for class. Why do I always do this to myself?" she asked herself.  
  
She ran to the bedroom, wet feet pattering on the hard-wood floor. Nicolette pulled open her closet doors. What to wear today? She pondered. She pulled out her favorite gauzy dress. It hung about her like a dream, while still being practical. It fit closer to her breasts and stomach before flowing out, and it stopped at the knee. She grabbed her strap sandals that wove about her calf. She would need these today.  
  
Meanwhile her hair was slowly drying. It was a rich black color, and it curled slightly when air-drying. It reached her waist, and when hanging in front, it tickled her belly-button. Her eyes were almond shaped and large. They were a startling blue. Her skin was pale and she often blushed a beautiful peach color. She was tall and lean. Others often said that she was long. Her eyes glanced at her schedule for Tuesday. It read as such:  
  
9:00-10:15 AM Tai Chi for advanced students 10:30-11:45 AM Fencing for advanced students 12:00-1:00 PM Advanced Musical Composition 1:30-2:15 PM Advanced Archery 2:30-3:00 PM Yoga 4:00-7:00 PM Stables 8:00 PM Step Into The Past Music Instruments.  
  
Nicolette had always lived in the past. She loved the old world ways. It was now 8:45 am, and Nicolette had to rush to her Tai Chi class. She ran out of her dorm with her big bag tucked beneath her arm. In her bag were such contents: Wooden flute, her journal, her riding pants and shoes, and her rolled up yoga mat. Nicolette's day was running smoothly as usual. Nobody spoke to her, and she spoke to no one. Girls often envied her for her other-worldly beauty. She had an ethereal quality to her. Her days were jammed with things to do. She had always felt that her life was going to end shortly. Little did she know, it was about to.  
  
She was crossing the street and humming to herself. Nicolette was usually very aware of her surroundings, but tonight she was not herself. The streets were strangely empty, and she could hear far off car racing. She never saw the car speeding towards her because its lights were out. She looked to her right and saw the car right before it hit her. She hit the bumper and she was thrown into the air. She again hit the windshield, the top of the car, the trunk, and then the ground again. She could hear the painful crack of her skull on the asphalt. Nicolette's view was becoming hazy, and she could hear the far off screams. The way the world appeared to her, reminded her of when she had earlier been floating in the bathtub. She blacked out.  
  
"So you haven't found any family? Friends?" She heard above her. "No, she has no family, all she has as friends are her instructors, but they barely even know her. I don't know how long she will be lethargic. She has been in this state for about a week. Her skull is cracked. Not much we can do there. Her right arm is broken, as well as her collarbone. She has three ribs broken. She has the possibility of losing the use of her legs, the nerves are severely damaged." "The poor girl. Do you know how long she has to live?" Nicolette felt something wet and hot slide down her cheek at hearing this news. She listened more, "No clue, she might live for 10 years, or for the next 10 minutes. It is unpredictable." Nicolette started to cry harder. It hurt her frail body even more. She suddenly started to feel herself float. She was going dark again. She knew her time was expired. She could hear the distant sound of her heart flat lining. She could hear the doctors yelling her name, urging her to hang on. She heard the words "CLEAR!" But she had forgotten about her body. She was traveling into a light. She saw clouds starting to form about her, and a quiet calm lay at her feet. She walked through the clouds, barefoot, wearing her gauzy dress. Is this heaven? No, it can't be. Where am I? She wondered.  
  
"Nicolette," a deep, kindly voice said. "Turn around Nicolette." She turned, doing as the detached voice said. "Who's there?" she asked shyly. "I am." In front of her was an older man. He had long white hair with silver running through it. His beard was long as well. He had kindly eyes, with wisdom embedded in them. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am from another world. The darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time, and I wandered on roads that I will not tell. I am here to give you two paths. On the first path, is your world's afterlife. On the second path, lies a renewed life. On this path, you will meet many new friends. They will appear strange to you, but they will draw near to you. You will meet one that will make your heart beat quicken. If you choose this path, there will be a purpose. For in my world, you belong. Here you will live. What do you think?" "I think that the first path sounds intriguing, but the second path more so. I choose the second path." Nicolette responded. "Ah, you have chosen a good path," his eyes twinkled.  
  
Chapter One "Are you feeling well young Nicolette?" a voice said. Nicolette opened her eyes slowly, "I...I feel well. Where am I?" "I am glad that you feel well. You are in Lothlorien. Gandalf the White came with you here to heal. Much time has passed since then." The voice soothed Nicolette. She looked at the speaker. She was tall, grave, and very beautiful. She was fair, she had golden hair, and Nicolette could feel her power. "If you do not mind my asking, who are you?" Nicolette could feel the wisdom radiate from her. "I am Galadriel, Lady of the Wood." "Galadriel, Galadriel," Nicolette played the word over her tongue. "That seems familiar. What day is it?" "These are the last years of the Third Age. This land may confuse you. Gandalf told me of you. You are from another time..another world. I wonder what our world beholds for you."  
  
Time passed for Nicolette. She traveled with the elves to see Aragorn crowned King of Gondor, and the union of the Evenstar with the Elessar. She learned many new things. She learned of the past and the great tragedies that had just passed in Middle Earth. The elves were going back to the Grey Havens. She knew this as well. She knew that she would be departing from them, and this saddened her.  
  
"What will become of me?" Nicolette asked. "You will go to Rohan," Galadriel answered, "you will be welcomed there." "What awaits me in Rohan? What is my purpose Galadriel?" The elf sat in silence. A hint of a smile played on her lips, "I do not know Nicolette. Only time will tell." The elf left Nicolette to sit and think. She felt the urge to play her wooden flute and she pulled it out of her belt. Nicolette wet her lips, wondering what she would play. She held the flute to her lips and blew. The familiar notes of Canon in D floated about her, and she was once again comforted by the familiarity of her old world.  
  
I know this chapter is short and that it may seem hasty, but it WILL become smoother and more in depth. I am warning you now that chapters will be inconsistent. I will try to get good chunks out every once in awhile. But you know how life can be. School, family things...such trivial parts of our lives. Feel free to comment. 


End file.
